Profion
Profion, also known as Mage Profion and Lord Profion, is the main antagonist in the 2000 action adventure fantasy film Dungeons & Dragons, based on the popular fantasy tabletop roleplaying game Dungeons & Dragons. He is an evil Mage, as well as a tyrant who greatly opposed Commoners, ordinary folks whom most, if not all, has knowledge or abilities that are related with magic. Both his and his followers' evil nature and their hatred against Commoners whom they see as slaves were the reason why some people, including protagonist Ridley, initially greatly despise Mages in the first place. He was portrayed by , who also played Scar in The Lion King, and Simon Gruber in the Die Hard film franchise. History Lord Profion is a wicked Mage who lives in the Empire of Izmir, a medieval metropolitan land divided long ago from the Commoners, of whom Profion and the other Mages (especially mages who are his followers) look down upon. Profion creates a magical scepter with which to control dragons, but after testing it on a captured dragon within his castle, the dragon breaks its spell, rendering the recently designed stave inferior, and Profion reluctantly kills it. Profion and the Council also discuss the controversial views of Empress Savina, who wishes to free the Commoners against Profion's will. In order to find a way to rid Savina, he had a familiar spirit to spy on her. It overhears Savina's conversation with one of the council whom share her idea regarding sceptre called the Rod of Savrille, a powerful ancient stave which is more powerful than hers that can control Red Dragons, whom more powerful than her Gold Dragons. It also hears that a library wizard and the young Mage Marina are researching the scepter's whereabouts as well. After hearing it's reports, Profion sends his sorcerous henchman Damodar to find clues to the whereabouts of Rod of Saville. Displeased with Damodar's failure to capture Marina, Snails, and Ridley due to small intervention with Elwood the dwarf, Profion punishes Damodar by casts two spells on him: First spell was inserting a tentacled monster into his head that gave him ability to forcefully read other people's memories alive, and second spell was an immortality curse (as revealed in Dungeons and Dragons: Wrath of the Dragon God where Damodar survives his death at hands of Ridley due to this curse). Profion then sends his familiar spirits again to guide Damodar to ensure his success during his quest. Lord Profion held another meeting with Empress Savina and the entire royal council of the Empire for the last time just as Damodar killed Snails. Due to none of them able to see a better way to settle Izmir's future, Profion and some councils declares a war against those who follow Savina, and Savina accept the challenge. As the huge battle began at Sumdall, the capital city of the Empire of Izmir, Damodar eventually obtains the Rod of Saville from Ridley and hands it to Profion. Damodar demands him to release the monster from his head, and Profion reluctantly did it. He cast the spell which causes monster inside Damodar disappears, but not did the same with the immortality curse, as Damodar unaware with it. Profion climbs to the top of a high tower, accompanied by Damodar, and summons an army of red dragons to fight Savina, who retaliates with golden dragons following the Empress herself. Ridley and his companions arrive to confront them, and after killing Damodar, Ridley attacks Profion. Profion easily overpowers him and all of his companions who were trying to save Ridley. As they cornered, Ridley grabs the Rod of Saville and uses it to stop the red dragons, revealed that he can use the scepter like Profion did. Marina then encourages Ridley to use the Rod to bring down Profion while the evil mage remained speechless. However, realizing that the Rod's magic is corrupting him and recalled upon the Rod's undead maker Mage Savrille's warnings, coupled with realization that he would also become as evil as Profion while succumbing to its curse, made a noble decision by furiously destroying the staff, much to Profion's dismay and breaking the curse that has consumed the Savrille. Empress Savina then arrives with her trusted golden Scepter of Izmir and cornered Profion. The loss of Rod of Savrille, coupled with the prospect of the young empress' victory over Mages' tyranny he fight for, caused Profion to angrily summons a skeletal familiar that pinned her down to her knees and tortured her, all while speaking illegible incantations. Enduring the assaults, Savina mustered enough strength to summon one of her surviving gold dragons to interject the mad Mage's huge tantrum from behind and unceremoniously devoured him, ending his tyrannical reign once and for all. Personality Profion presented himself as a charismatic and capable politician, but does not make much effort to hide his evil nature, demonstrating demanding and impulsive behavior. He is ruthless, brutal, and domineering in his pursuit for his heinous goals. A testament of his manipulative side is best displayed through the meeting with the councils where he exploited their fear for possible changes in the Empire of Izmir's ways. As capable as he seemed as a mage politician, he lacked the necessary wisdom that his rival Empress Savina possessed. He also represented the worst in mage supremacists in his time; a utterly pitiless and cruel elite who bears low opinion towards commoners just because he has a great power over them. His rivalry with Empress Savina also unveil the mage's power hungry side, as Profion is more than eager to outperform his rival and proving himself a better ruler of the Empire of Izmir. His determination and cruelty reached to the extent where he displayed lack of hesitation in cursing his lieutenant Damodar in response of his failure and willingness to usurp complete control of the Empire of Izmir for himself by any means necessary, even by force. Powers and Abilities *'Magic': Profion is a master sorcerer, excels in various arcane arts. **'Conjuration': Profion can magically summon items, as shown during the fight against Ridley where he materializes an ornate staff. **'Summoning Magic': Profion demonstrated considerable mastery in the art of summoning magic, able to summon familiars, aberrations, and demons. Notable creatures that he summoned are a winged imp (used to spy on Empress Savina and her advisor as they discussing over the Rod of Savrille), a skeletal imp (used to torture Empress Savina after losing the Rod of Savrille), and a parasitic demon that housed itself within Damodar's head until its removal. **'Telekinetic Magic': Profion can conjure magical energy to simulate telekinetic force. He used this to knock levers of a steel gate to crush his captive dragon and later, knocking Norda who is incapacitated by his binding spell in the final battle. **'Binding Spell': Profion can painfully freeze his target with conjured multi-colored, arcane energy. **'Dragon Magic': Profion also displayed some degree of mastery over dragon magic given to his proficient use of Rod of Savrille and necessary enchantments required to complete his experimental dragon scepter which failed him at the beginning of the film. *'Arcane Knowledge': As a powerful Mage, Profion possessed a vast knowledge over various forms of magic, including dragon magic. *'Skilled Combatant': While a mage himself, Profion is a decent combatant as much as average knights and warriors through his brief duel against Marina and Ridley Freeborn. The extent of his physical combat abilities is never revealed, but it was evident that he never fought the two with his full strength. *'Charisma': As a politician of the Empire of Izmir, Profion possessed a considerable skill in persuasion and management of political affairs on par with Empress Savina, though as noted by the Empress herself, he lacked necessary wisdom to be an exemplary ruler. Gallery Mage Profion.png|Close-up of Mage Profion using his magic during his sorcerous experiment to control dragons. Profion's death.png|Profion about to meet his end. Profion Dragon Magic Experiment DnD 2000.jpg|Profion giving the final touch on his experimental dragon scepter. Profion Dragon Magic Experiment 2 DnD 2000.jpg|Profion testing his experimental dragon scepter. Profion Staff Conjuring DnD 2000.gif|Profion summons his ornate staff to combat Ridley Profion Binding Spell DnD 2000.gif|Profion stops Elwood with a binding spell. Category:Magic Category:D&D Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Extravagant Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hegemony Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Cheater Category:Traitor Category:Provoker Category:Control Freaks Category:Mongers Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Posthumous Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Oppressors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Tyrants Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Charismatic Category:Deceased Category:Wrathful Category:Non-Action